Seven Years
by kichu200211
Summary: What happened during the seven-year gap with Nick and Maya? Well, these are the letters and experiences of the famous duo.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Phoenix had spoken to Maya. He knew that she had tried desperately to contact him after the Gramarye trial for months. He hated ignoring her, his closest friend in the world. However, he was a disbarred former attorney and he knew that any continued contact between him and Maya would be dishonorable for her village. He also had suspicions about one Kristoph Gavin.

Because Kristoph Gavin was a dangerous man.

He had no compunctions about killing people if they weren't beneficial to him. He was trying his best to befriend Phoenix because he knew that Phoenix was investigating his disbarment. Phoenix allowed him to feel like he was succeeding. This was the reason he never talked to Maya. As they said,

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

One good thing had come out of his disbarment, though. Trucy. His little Trucy, his daughter. She was the driving light for him these past three years, keeping him from succumbing to the darkness. She worked at the Wonder Bar, performing for all the people who went there. She also made sure to keep him happy. Sometimes, Phoenix really wondered who was taking care of who.

For three years, Phoenix attempted to convince himself that what he was doing was for Maya's sake. That keeping her at arm's length would be good for her, but eventually, it started getting harder and harder for him. Sometimes, Phoenix would pick up the phone absentmindedly and dial her number, stopping short of pressing the call button, or he would take a sheet of paper and put pen down onto it, write to his heart's content, then crumple it up and throw it away.

Eventually, the frequency of Maya's calls dropped and after some more time, nearly ten months in, she stopped entirely. The guilt Phoenix felt for not responding to her was tantamount to his regret for presenting the evidence. He thought about it every day. Every single day.

Finally, Phoenix made his choice.

_Damn Kristoph and damn those elders, I am going to speak to Maya, no matter what. She's my best friend and I won't abandon her._ Phoenix waited until Trucy was gone to school for the day to call Maya. She didn't need to hear Maya; he already had one girl pushing them together. He didn't need another.

He looked around his bedroom for anything remotely representing a wiretap. Once he was assured there wasn't, Phoenix took his first breath of relief in almost three years. He sat down on his bed. Phoenix had learned to be much more paranoid over these past three years, what with Kristoph being the way he was. He knew he was prying into _anything_ related to the forgery case. If he got one _inkling_ of Maya, the next he would hear of her would be in the obituary.

Phoenix was still reluctant, but once he punched in those fateful numbers, he knew he was making the right choice. Phoenix finally pushed the button he had been putting off for three years at this point. He heard the dial tone, the beeps making their way into his ear. He was already apprehensive about how she would react to hearing his voice—to seeing his name—again.

Finally, the dial tone stopped along with Phoenix's breath.

"…N-Nick?" She sounded slightly confused, seemingly wondering why he would be calling her after ignoring her for so long.

"It's me, Maya," said Phoenix.

"What do you want?" asked Maya, her tone suddenly shifting into one of righteous anger. She had every right to be angry at him. After all he did to her, he would have been shocked if she hadn't been angry.

"I-I wanted to say sorry," said Phoenix, looking down.

"Oh. You want to say sorry, huh? It's been three years—_three years, Nick_—since I had any indication you were _alive_ and you want to say sorry _now_?!" shouted Maya. He swore felt the tears running down her cheeks on the other side. How much he wanted to hug her—to comfort her—was intolerable.

"Yeah, I am. I wish I hadn't done it, but it's happened," said Phoenix, truthfully.

"_Why _did you do it, Nick? You know I don't believe the trash they post on the newspaper, right?" asked Maya, pleadingly.

"Maya, I knew you believed in me from day one," Phoenix said, remembering her desperately banging on the front door to his office, shouting his name.

"Then why?" asked Maya, "Why did my best friend, who promised he would never abandon me, do it?"

That stung Phoenix like nothing before. He remembered his promise to her, after Engarde's trial, that he would never desert her. He replied, "Maya… since my disbarment, I haven't told you a lot of things."

Maya snorts on the other line.

"Listen now. You can tell me off all you want after you listen to me, alright?"

Maya remained silent, curious as to why he did what he did.

"Look, after I was disbarred, there were two things which kept me from being in contact with you. Reason one is your reputation. Associating with the _Forgin' Attorney_ isn't good for the reputation of you and your village. I also know that the elders would make your life tough if you kept on trying to contact me."

"You know I don't care about them either, right, Nick? They couldn't have done anything to stop me from talking to you," said Maya.

"Yes, I know, but that isn't the biggest reason for my lack of contact, Maya, there is another. The biggest reason of them all," said Phoenix.

He took a deep breath, finally ready to divulge to her the reason for his lack of contact. Maya remained silent.

"One name. Kristoph Gavin. You've heard of him, the fancy German defense attorney. Brother to the prosecutor of the trial that cost me my job."

Maya finally broke her silence, "Yeah, but what does Kristoph Gavin have to do with you not talking to me?"

"Everything. You see, I've managed to make some headway into my investigation on his case. I've managed to track down the person who did the forgery, Drew Misham, and his daughter Vera. It turns out that Vera was the one who actually did the forgery and Kristoph was the one who ordered it," said Phoenix, finally divulging some of the results of his investigation.

"Then can't you—" began Maya, before Phoenix cut her off.

"No, I can't. No one would believe me and if Kristoph found out, then I would lose all of this. You're probably wondering how this relates to you," said Phoenix.

"Yes," replied Maya.

"Well, Kristoph Gavin is a very,_very_ dangerous man. If he found out about you, then he would try to use you to get to me. He would kill you. I wouldn't be able to handle myself if any harm came to you," said Phoenix, finally divulging his long-held secret.

"…so everything you did was to try and _help_ me?" asked Maya, sounding hopeful.

"Yes, yes it was. I won't let you get hurt," said Phoenix.

"…Thank you, Nick," said Maya, "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"You know… if you want, we can remain in touch with letters," suggested Phoenix.

"I'd like that, Nick. I'd like it very much," said Maya sounding relieved.

"You know, one good thing did come out of my disbarment," said Phoenix.

"What?"

"Trucy, my adopted daughter. I adopted her after her father disappeared from the stand," said Phoenix, finally smiling.

"You, being a dad? I have to see _that_ one day. Please promise me you'll come to visit me in Kurain one day, Nick," said Maya. He could envision her smiling now.

"I will. I will _definitely_ come to visit you one day. I wish that this didn't need to happen," said Phoenix.

"Me too," said Maya, sadly.

The rest of the conversation went on with Phoenix agreeing to send Maya letters every once in a while.

That made Maya extremely happy and her being happy made him happy.

For now, letters would have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Nick,_

_ There's so much I want to say. _

_Firstly, how're you doing? I know working at the Borscht Bowl Club, or so I heard from one certain prosecutor, isn't the perfect job. Do you even know how to _play_ a piano, old man? That's something you never told me. Probably knocking their socks off with your blues, right?_

_How is Trucy doing? Is she okay? I know you can be a good father, judging by how you treated Pearly when she was younger. She was so happy when I told her you called me. She still calls you my 'special someone' even after all this time. I just don't have the heart to make her stop, you know? I just want to let the kid live a little. She should have the childhood I had, or better considering what_ she_ did to Pearly._

_After hearing what you did for Trucy, Nick, I think I'll consider adopting Pearly officially. She already sees me as more of a mom than her at this point. I love Pearly to bits. Even though she's my cousin, she's more of a daughter to me at this point. I think I'll adopt her eventually. It'll make her so happy._

_Anyhow, training is an absolute _chore_, Nick. It's so hard doing this routine over and over again, day in and day out. I don't know how long it's going to take me to be Master at this point. I hope the training ends soon. I hate having to wake up early for waterfall training. I don't even have time to eat burgers, anymore. The elders are such cranky old ladies. I wish they had to be put under the same training I was. _

_When I become Master, my first act is a new law saying that that they have to do the same training I did to become Master to be an Elder._

_Speaking of burgers, you owe me two hundred burgers, mister. When you get your name cleared, you'd better remember to come see me. I want to talk to you again, Nick. It's so weird growing up without you near me. After spending so long near you, it's still hard to know that I won't see you for a long time._

_You'd better come to see me one day. Promise me, Nick._

_Yours Truly,_

_Maya_

* * *

Phoenix reread the letter over and over, savoring every line from his closest friend. He smiled thinking Pearl was still gushing over them. He was also happy that Maya was considering formally adopting her. Pearl deserved it after everything Morgan put them through. He thought back to what Morgan did to Maya and never thought he could see a more loathsome figure. Kristoph, however, had easily surpassed even her. He wanted them both to rot forever in prison.

He got out a sheet of paper and started to write his reply. He was finally going to reply to her letters. He wouldn't let her down again. Her happiness mattered a lot to him. He wouldn't put his reply into the mailbox until he was sure Kristoph wasn't monitoring him. He also made sure to put them in different mailboxes, considering it too dangerous to put it all in his nearest one.

* * *

_Dear Maya,_

_I'm doing okay, just so you know. I don't really know how to play the piano, though I have been playing for over three years now. I really do wish I could be better, though. Mystic Ami knows I need a raise as it is, with me having a daughter and all. Blues, huh? Don't you need a guitar or harmonica to do that? Also, I'm not depressed, so it really wouldn't make sense._

_Trucy's doing fine. I'm telling her to focus more on schoolwork right now. Her grades are fine, but I want to keep it that way. No more late nights at the Wonder Bar for her. She needs her sleep. Eight PM sharp. Speaking of Pearls, Trucy's really cut out to be her sister, even though they don't know each other. She always asks me who her new mommy's going to be. I don't even know _where_ to begin with that._

_Adopting Pearls, huh? I don't have any objections. In fact, I'm happy that you're making that decision. Pearls deserves a good mother considering her less-than-stellar childhood. I know that you'd make a good mother for her, Maya, considering that she already looks up to you. She'd be so happy if you did that for her._

_Lawyer studies were the same, but hey, they can't keep you from becoming Master, can they? I know you'll make a good Master, Maya. You'll shake things up from the root and I know that you're going to turn this village upside down. Just keep putting everything you have into your training and know that I am with you. Always._

_I'll do my best to continue investigating my disbarment. These things take time, you know. I still don't know how to file an appeal with the Bar Association. It'll take a miracle to make this work of justice happen. But I believe in miracles. Miracles do happen, because miracles do exist. I know that from personal experience. Just have faith, Maya. I promise I'll visit you one day, Maya. I really do want to, but with _him_ following me around, I have little choice._

_Speaking of burgers, my wallet just let out a huge groan. I think it's trying to tell me something._

_Sincerely,_

_Nick_

* * *

Maya read the letter and smiled. Her first true smile in a long time. This letter from her best friend was one she would treasure. She loved him, that much was for sure. The amount of betrayal in her heart for three years was something she didn't want to think about, but these letters eased that pain.

She thought it was silly, liking a guy for that long of a time, but it was something that wouldn't rest. She wanted to see him again so much, but she knew that he had work that he couldn't abandon for her sake. She would easily sacrifice her own happiness if it meant that he could be less worried than he already was. Poor Nick worried so much nowadays about so many different things. For now, these letters were enough—more than enough.

No wonder Pearly went crazy over them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Nick,_

_ How're you doing?_

_ I hope you're doing okay, because I've been doing _horrible_. I got really sick this week and couldn't do any training. I could barely even move and Pearly had to take care of me. You should have seen her; it was soooo cute. She was like a little nurse in a medium's garb. _

_She forced me to be in bed the entire time and I didn't know she was doing half the time. She started off by giving me these home remedies that are found in the village. You know, like herbs and fruits. Then she tried to make me some chicken soup herself, but I guess it didn't work, so she got a cook to make it._

_When all that didn't work on my fever, she started going into the city to buy medicine. I asked her to go to your place so that you could watch out for her during the day, so sorry about that. Thanks for taking her to the pharmacy and seeing her off on the train; you're a life-saver, Nick._

_Other than that though, training is going okay. It's as boring as ever, of course. The elders always ask me if I'm still in contact with you in any way. I say no, but we know the truth. You know, Nick, it's weird not having you around me. I mean, I know that you're worried for me, but still. I miss you so much._

_How's your investigation going, Nick? You haven't gotten yourself hurt, have you? If he hurts you, I'll go pummel that German lawyer myself and I don't care what you say. Nick, _please_ be careful. Not only for me and Pearly, but also for Trucy. Pearly has told me how much she loves you, Nick._

_Speaking of Trucy, I was able to come into the city recently (about two months ago). I managed to catch a Wonder Bar performance by Trucy. Let me just say that those were the coolest magic tricks ever. I mean seriously, those fire she made was insane and the magic panties? Oh my goodness. How does she do that?_

_The only reason I didn't come to see you then was because I know that you're worried about him. I really wish I could have come seen you, but if that's what you want, then okay._

_Oh, and by the way, your fly's down._

_Yours Truly,_

_Maya_

* * *

Phoenix was still getting used to the idea that he could speak to Maya like this. He was longing to see her physically so badly, but he knew that doing it right now would lead Kristoph right to her. These letters, though, satiated the pain he felt. He loved being able to read them because they were a piece of her. Her heart and her mind. They were as precious to him as her Magatama.

Her Magatama. It was given to him by Maya at her time of greatest need. When the case against her was so impossible that even she thought she did it. It took a great deal of convincing for her to take him as her attorney. He would keep that Magatama, not only because it helped uncover lies, but also because it reminded him of her.

He took out a sheet of paper and began his reply.

* * *

_Hi Maya,_

_I hope you feel better. I got sick last year and Trucy had to take care of me. She was the same as Pearls was to you, never even allowing me to move. She went out by herself to get medicine for me. I begged her not to, but she was adamant that she wanted to do it, so I had to let her._

_Pearls told me already that time that you got sick. I got a slap to the face because she thought I had a daughter in the meantime, but it was nothing too major. Once I explained the situation to her, Pearls calmed down and apologized. Luckily Trucy wasn't there to see that. Once she came back, though, she and Pearls quickly became inseparable. _

_They're like sisters. _

_After that, I took them to the pharmacy and bought the medicine you needed. Pearls asked me why I didn't come down to the village and, sadly, I couldn't deliver a straight answer to her face. I could only tell her that she was in danger and that I was trying to protect her. I hate lying to her, you know. It's hard._

_I miss you, too, Maya. It's hard not having you around here. Some nights I dream that I still have my attorney's badge and that you were still my assistant. It's intolerable waking up from those dreams. They're too good to be true because fate always has to screw us over in the end._

_I know, right, Trucy's magic tricks are out-of-this-world crazy sometimes. But they make me so proud. She's growing up into a fine girl, Maya. I don't like watching her grow up; it's hard to imagine that, only five years ago, I was holding her in my arms whenever she was scared. She's a fast learner, too, with great grades at school._

_I'm sorry about not letting you visit me, too. I _hate_ the situation we're in right now. I wish so many things, but none of those wishes will come true right now._

_Very funny. Harty Harty Har. I'm laughing so hard right now._

_Sincerely,_

_Nick_

* * *

She laughed at reading his letter. Nick could always turn her worst days into the greatest ones. He didn't even need to be there physically for it. Just reading his letter was proof enough that he was still the same Nick she loved inside. The only thing stopping her from going to see him was his wishes, which Maya would always listen to._ Unless it involves using the words burgers and small together in the same sentence._

"Having fun are we, Mystic Maya?" said a disapproving voice.

"_Crapcrapcrap," _said Maya, putting the letter under her pillow, "_Heyyyy_, Elder Matea, what brings you here?"

"Your senseless display of amusement, of course, future _Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique_," said Matea, in an undisguised jab at Maya. Matea had always hated Maya. She was a closet Morgan supporter, after all.

"You have responsibilities to get to, Mystic Maya, such as _training_," demanded the decrepit looking elder, "unless you want to disgrace us further like your mother and sister."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother _or_ my sister, Matea," said Maya, all formalities disappearing from her voice, pure anger overtaking her body. She got up quickly.

"Careful now, we wouldn't want to do anything we would regret, would we? After all, that lawyer friend of yours isn't there to defend you anymore. He probably forgot you even existed," sneered Matea, a sickly grin crossing her face.

"It's _your_ fault that I can't speak to him," lied Maya, putting on a false sullen tone. She was smiling as widely as humanely possible in her mind.

"Come now, Mystic Maya, you knew he was a failure from the start, didn't you? Cutting contact with the likes of him was the wisest decision you made since the previous Master's demise," said Matea with a falsely sympathetic voice.

Maya flinched slightly at the reminder of her mother's death, but looked defiantly back at Matea, not saying a word. The tension here was tangible.

"Anyhow, you'd best get back to your training now, Mystic Maya," says Matea, taking a false bow. She turns around and exits the room, leaving Maya alone to her thoughts.

_That evil, half-witted control freak._ Maya seethed in anger against Matea, wanting nothing more than to beat her down. She _hated_ Matea, both as an elder and as a person. Matea liked nothing more than to control others and, unfortunately, she was also part of the Elder's council, so she had a lot of say in how the village was run, at least until Maya became the Master.

She hoped that Matea would never find out about her contact with Nick. She couldn't bear the thought of giving him another burden, not when he already had so many grave responsibilities, such as Kristoph Gavin. She hoped she could tell him one day, about her true feelings.

Until then, though, she would have to wait. She was only twenty-four and had already waited six years.

What problem was there with a few more?


	4. Chapter 4

_Heya Nick,_

_ I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. The big 3-2, right? I wish I could come see you for your birthday, but I know I can't come yet. That Stück Scheiße still seems to be bothering you, doesn't he? Oh, and that's the one German word phrase I learned in all my schooling. Kids in German class would say it over and over again._

_ What are you and Trucy doing for your birthday? Are you going to have cake? Is Trucy baking? I knew that you were feeling a bit under the weather because your investigation seems to have hit a dead end, but, Nick, I can feel it: You will get your name cleared, Nick. Not only did you promise me and Pearly, but the truth always comes out, Nick, whether or not you're in court._

_ Just have a little more faith in justice._

_ Oh, speaking of faith, I have some bad news. It's about my training. The elders say that I can't continue to train here in Kurain Village. All Masters before me have gone to this country called Khura'in to train. I have to go too. I'll be leaving on May 4__th next year__, Nick, after my twenty-sixth birthday. The "Special Meditation Course for Increasing Spiritual Power"—gee, can you _get_ any more obvious—takes about two years to complete. _

_I don't want to go, though, and it's going to be hard to write letters to you, Nick, so please promise me you'll call me. _

_ Please be careful investigating without me, Nick. As I always tell you, I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt, especially if I wasn't around._

_ Oh, and before I go, I want to say, Pearly wishes you a happy birthday, too._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Maya_

* * *

Phoenix frowned. _Maya has to leave? For two years?_

_Dammit!_

Phoenix slapped his forehead with his palm, putting his face in his hands. She couldn't leave right now. No way!

Then, he realized that it was her destiny; the fate that was chosen for her since the day Misty Fey died—since that day in February all those years ago. It didn't matter how he felt about it, because some things were just fated to happen, such as the death of Mia, meeting with Maya, defending Maya. He may not have wanted her to leave, but he knew he had no choice but to accept it.

Fate didn't even care if he'd grown to have feelings for her.

Slowly, Phoenix regained his bearings and takes out a sheet of paper. He put pencil to paper and begins to write, as he had done so many times before. He writes slowly, torturously slowly, because his mind was drawing a complete blank.

* * *

_ Hey Maya,_

_ Thanks! That means a lot to me. I wish you could come to see me, but Kristoph has been following me around a lot more recently. Heh, I took French and don't remember a word except for "Bonjour." _

_ Yeah, my investigation has been starting to slow down because there aren't as many leads right now. Kristoph, as said before, is monitoring me more than before, so I don't know how I'm going to continue the investigation. I do have faith, Maya; it's just that justice has let me down once before. I still believe in it, though; the truth will come out eventually, Maya, don't worry about that._

_ I see… You have to leave to another country for two years. I'll be alright, but I'll miss you, even more than I do now. I know I'll see you off—I have to. What type of person would I be otherwise? Khura'in sort off sounds like the name of your village. Even though I don't know much, I heard one thing about them. They're extremely religious over there._

_ I don't know if you're one for much piety._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Nick_

* * *

Maya's expression dropped.

_This was way shorter than his other letters. Maybe he didn't like me leaving to Khura'in much._ It hurt seeing he was hurt, but this was something that had to happen. If she wanted to walk the path set for her by her mother and her sister—if she truly wanted to honor their memory—then she would have to do this. Her opinion in the matter didn't matter, especially if the elders had any say in it.

The elders, especially Matea, had been much more cheerful lately after telling Maya that she had to leave Kurain. Matea walked around the village with a lot more of a spring in her step. Maya was very obviously downhearted, hearing that she would have to leave Nick and Pearly for two years. The elders seemed to love harping on her having to fix her mother and sister's legacy, which usually made her angry.

_Mom… Sis… Nick… Pearly… I won't let any of you down. I _will_ be the best Master of Kurain._ Everyone was depending on her. Not just the village, but everyone she loved and cared about. They needed her to succeed and couldn't let them down. Her own happiness be damned.

Because she was Maya Fey.

She was a woman would easily give up her life to save the people she loved. She acted like a little girl, loving a kids' TV show and eating burgers, but in reality, all of it was a façade. Underneath that attitude was the true heart and soul of a woman who cares too much about others, one who would never want to let the people she loved down.

_Nick…_ Nick specifically was her weak point. Her biggest reason to stay. Talking to him every month, even if it was by letter, was the high point of her life right now. Nothing hurt more than having to leave him here without her. Knowing that he was hurting at her having to leave made it unbearable.

She sat on her futon, with her knees pulled up to her face, unable to remain completely calm. Tears begin stinging at her eyes and, before she knew it, they were rolling down her face in droves.

And now, she sat alone, in her grief. It seemed that no one was there for her now.

Not even Pearly.


	5. Temporary Hiatus

**Hey Dear Readers,**

**Sorry for not being able to update this story very often. It's on a** **_temporary_****,** **and by temporary I mean ****_temporary_****,** **hiatus.** **I feel horrible for being hypocritical. ****One thing I absolutely hate is when people completely abandon fics without even giving a reason for doing so. I'm sorry for not notifying you, my readers, earlier. I should have done that. So, I'm sorry.**

**I have other chapters planned and I _promise_ I'll get to it. I have SATs to be doing and I've also been focusing on Athena Cykes: The Path of a Lawyer A LOT now! (insert shameless plug right here)**

**I will come back to this fic, so don't fret. I love this story just as much as the others. **

**Speaking of other stories, especially Christmas Memories, I promise that I'll rewrite it and correct my grammar. I'll also split it into multiple chapters (14k words wow). I was just starting out with those stories and so, tried to write them in present-tense and with Christmas Memories, the mistakes really show. That was until I found out the usefulness of past-tense (way, ****_way_**** more useful; especially for stories with flashbacks, like Christmas Memories).**

**Anywho, don't worry, alright? You know I would never desert you! Especially not in the middle of a fic!**

**Sincerely,**

**kichu20011**

**(Kinda weird how I'm posting a letter in a fic where Nick and Maya are writing letters to each other, isn't it?)**


End file.
